1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver and a display device including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driver and a display device including the same that are capable of being applied to a sequential light emitting driving method and a simultaneous light emitting driving method and being operated in a circuit including a thin film transistor having a large leakage current to generate a driving signal and to activate a 3-phase clock signal, thereby configuring a simple interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays that are capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube have been developed. As the flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode display, which displays images by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by recombining electrons and holes, has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, and has excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, such that it has recently been in the limelight.
In the flat panel display, a plurality of pixels are disposed in a matrix form on a substrate to form a display panel, and scan lines and data lines are connected to the respective pixels to selectively transmit data signals to the pixels and display the signals by controlling light emission by a light emission control signal transmitted through a light emission control line connected to each pixel.
Recently, as display panels have increased in size, screen quality of a sharp, high picture quality has been required, and research and development of a light emission control driver that can be able to control light emission of flat panel displays for providing sharp picture quality and implementing a three-dimensional (3D) video display has been required in line with the trend of 3D stereoscopic image displays taking hold.
Therefore, a driving device applicable to realization of a display of various light emitting methods, improving a yield of a built-in circuit, and simplifying an interface to avoid complexity of the circuit is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.